The present application relates to semiconductors, and more specifically, to techniques for forming semiconductor structures. Surface-Enhanced Raman Scattering or Surface-Enhanced Raman Spectroscopy (SERS) is a sensing technique capable of providing detection of molecules adsorbed on metal surfaces. Raman enhancement may be provided from localized spots in metallic nanostructures due to concentrated electromagnet near-field associated with localized surface plasmon resonance of metallic nano-constructs. SERS can be performed on electrochemically roughened metal surfaces, and can be used for trace detection of chemical and biological analytes.